A wide variety of devices have been utilized for providing nourishment for dogs and small animals in the form of both pelletized dog food dispensers and water dispensers. One example of a pelletized feeder is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,224, issued to the present Applicant. In addition, watering devices are well known which store the water in a sealed container with a small tube extending from the bottom. Water is prevented from exiting this tube due to the negative pressure formed at the top of the water in the vessel until an animal agitates the end of the tube. These type of waterers are utilized for chicken feeders, guinea pig feeders, etc.
In providing water source for a pet for extended periods of time, the above described waterers are utilized in conjunction with a large bowl or receptacle to hold the water. When an open receptacle is utilized, the water has a tendency to evaporate and also can become soiled due to the large exposed surface area of the receptacle. This open area with its resulting exposure to the elements, dust, etc., becomes soiled due to the fact that the animal drops particles of dirt into the large drinking vessel that is commonly used every time it drinks water, especially after an extended period of time. The water may become very unsanitary.
In combination waterers and feeders, the waterers normally are placed in a parallel configuration, side by side or back to back, next to the feeder hopper such that they operate in the above described vacuum method. This normally requires the water to have a relatively high center of gravity which, when combined with the hopper, results in a rather unstable device. This high center of gravity can be compensated for by weighting of the base but this increases the expense.
There exists a need for a watering device which is useful for extended periods of time but does not have the disadvantages of the above waterers regarding evaporation, high center of gravity or the ability to become soiled.